


(been kind of hoping you might) get up and give me a try

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spots Maria Hill easily: she's sitting on one of the stools in the corner, not drinking. She looks around, bored, and drums her fingers on the counter. Natasha's heart starts beating a little faster, and she calls to mind all those times she fake-flirted with people she wanted things from.<br/><em>It's just like that</em>, she tells herself as she sidles up next to Maria and slides into a seat, <em>but real.</em><br/>"Mind if I buy a pretty lady a drink?" she asks in a smooth voice.<br/>Maria looks at her sidelong, tilting her head a little. The corner of her mouth quirks up. "I'd like that very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(been kind of hoping you might) get up and give me a try

**Author's Note:**

> im trash im trash im trash

"Nat, you're staring again." 

Natasha turns away from her view of Maria Hill running after a soccer ball and punches Bucky in the arm.

"Fuck off, Barnes. You don't think I see you staring at Steve Rogers daily?" 

Bucky's eyes sparkle with mirth. "At least he _knows_ I'm staring."

"Yeah, and he thinks it's mildly creepy and terribly cute." 

"How'd you know?" 

Natasha smirks. "I asked him." 

She stops the incoming fist and flips Bucky over her shoulder carelessly. He lands with a grunt on the concrete. Raising himself up on one elbow, he squints up at his friend through the glare of the sun. 

"You've been practising," he says. 

"When don't I?" 

"Good point. Who was your punching bag this time?" 

"Clint." 

Bucky lets out a snort. "Clint Barton? Ex-boyfriend Clint Barton?" 

Natasha shrugs her shoulder. "You dated him too. Besides, he's the only one that fights back."

Bucky opens his mouth to protest, but Nat cuts him off. 

"We're gonna be late to class, Bucky. Let's go." 

 

When they reach science class, everyone is abuzz with news of Tony Stark's party.

Tony Stark is the richest student, the biggest asshole and the best party-thrower of the school.His parties were supposed to be very exclusive, and Natasha and Bucky would always show up late, get drunk and leave within an hour.

This time, though...this time Natasha thinks that maybe she can afford to lay off the alcohol. Maybe she can afford to stay a little longer than forty-five minutes. Maybe she'll break away from the smoke-filled corner she usually occupies and dance a little. She'll have to run all this by Bucky, of course, but she knows that as long as Steve Rogers is invited, he'll say yes.

The party is happening in two weeks' time, so she'll have to come up with some kind of plan before then. (It's not like she _needs_ a plan, but since this is real flirting and not "I want something you have" flirting, she'd rather be prepared." Besides, it's Maria Hill.)

"Romanoff." Bucky taps her arm to get her attention. "You're gonna have to get yourself a date for this one. I'm taking Steve Rogers."

Natasha snorts. " _Finally_."

Bucky opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to come up with something snappy to say, but his heart is most likely not in itbecause all he says is, "Yeah."

 

Natasha pulls up in front of the tall, lit-up building. "You boys ready?" She twists her head around and takes in Steve and Bucky. They're sitting in the back seat, hands almost touching. Steve is wearing a simple jeans-and-tee-shirt getup; and Bucky's hair is pulled back into a _neat_ ponytail for once, and his jeans are _not_ ripped, and all Natasha can think is, _Steve Rogers must be worth it._  

Steve shrugs hesitantly. "It's now or never."

"Good. Now go. I gotta make an entrance." She winks at them and waits for them to slide out of the car before driving up the block to the parking place she'd bribed her way into.

Even before she reaches the top floor of Stark Towers, she can feel the beat of the music thumping through her bones, and decides that tonight will be a very good night.

She raps on the door twice, and they slide open, letting loose the smell of alcohol and pot, and the sight of a mess of dancing bodies. A very drunk Tony Stark stumbles over to greet her, aided by a less drunk Pepper Potts.

"Tasha!" he shouts appreciatively. "Barnes finally hooked up with Stevie!"

She raises an eyebrow at Pepper, merely patting Tony on the shoulder instead. "Did he empty the liquor supply _before_ the party or was this all done in about thirty minutes?"

Pepper grimaces. "Both."

"Figures."

"Maria Hill is looking for you."

Out of all the things Pepper Potts could have said, that is the most unexpected. A wave of heat washes over Natasha.

"Really?" she asks. _Maria Hill is looking for me. Fucking shit, she's looking for me._

Pepper smirks. "She's over by the bar."

Natasha nods her thanks, then weaves her way nimbly through the throng of teenagers.

She spots Maria Hill easily: she's sitting on one of the stools in the corner, not drinking. She looks around, bored, and drums her fingers on the counter. Natasha's heart starts beating a little faster, and she calls to mind all those times she fake-flirted with people she wanted things from.

 _It's just like that,_ she tells herself as she sidles up next to Maria and slides into a seat,  _but real._

"Mind if I buy a pretty lady a drink?" she asks in a smooth voice.

Maria looks at her sidelong, tilting her head a little. The corner of her mouth quirks up. "I'd like that very much."

 

The night goes beautifully.

After Natasha calls over the bartender - a very disgruntled James Rhodes, who had apparently lost a bet - and orders "something alcoholic", and her and Maria make their way over to one of the unoccupied couches in the corner. (They're right next to Steve and Bucky as it turns out, but the boys are too busy almost fucking to pay attention.)

They talk for a while, and it's not nearly as awkward as Natasha expected. She doesn't fuck up too badly, and they gradually start leaning closer and closer to each other, until Maria shifts her weight a little and suddenly Natasha's sitting in her lap.

"I like watching you play soccer from the roof of the school," she blurts suddenly. "Fuck. I'm sorry," she sighs and runs a hand over her face. She lets out a breathy laugh. "I'm not good with the up-close-and-personal thing," she admits, and is surprised to hear Maria laugh over her. 

"I think it's cute."

"Well, fuck, now I have to smash your head into the floor," she jokes. "I was aiming for beautiful and threatening."

Maria cocks her head to the side and looks at Natasha for a long time. "You are," she says finally. "But somehow, you also manage to be cute."

Natasha blushes, and all of a sudden, Maria is kissing her and she's kissing Maria back and it's not awkward anymore. They find themselves sprawled across the roomy couch, all arms and legs and messy hair and smudged lipstick, and then Natasha flips herself on top of Maria and is delighted to see the sheer admiration and...and _love_ in the other girl's eyes.

 

They somehow make their way to the roof, and by the time everyone starts trickling out they've been sitting up there for maybe an hour or so alternating kissing and talking and just stargazing.

"If a portal to space opened up right now, would you go?" Natasha asks quietly.

Maria shrugs. "Probably not. I'd be leaving too much behind," she admits. "You?"

Nat licks her lips. "I'm...no. I wouldn't. I don't like- I'm _afraid_ of things I don't know enough about." Then she bites her tongue and curses herself for letting that out, because the only other person she's told that to is Bucky and they've been friends since they were in _diapers_ , for fuck's sake.

Maria reaches out and takes her hand. She's looking straight out at the darkened buildings across the street. "Do you know enough about me?"

Natasha looks up at the stars. "Yeah."


End file.
